


[VID] Attention Please

by imbir



Category: Paprika (2006)
Genre: Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, don't follow your dreams into oncoming traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir
Summary: "So many men, so many minds." The only place anyone here is going to follow a dream is into a hostage situation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	[VID] Attention Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2010.
> 
> Music: "Attention Please", The Eccentric Opera (intro from "Dochka", Glukoza)

[ DL [mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a875ebnm9i7lb7y/imbir_-_Paprika_-_Attention_Please.mp4/file) (96 MB) ] [Tumblr](https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/633493241410486272/so-many-men-so-many-minds-the-only-place)


End file.
